A Sound Soul Dwells Within A Sound Mind and A Sound Body
by Wolf'sRain99
Summary: Will Maka and Soul fall in love? I don't know if I'll make a series to this or not! :P :33


(AUTHOR'S NOTE- ITALICS IS ACTIONS AND OR THOUGHTS :o) HONK )

** MAKA'S POV **

_Where am I? It's so dark and cold here. There's a light over there intensely bright. It's-a soul .., but who's? It's a bit rough on the outside, but seems smooth and kindly on the inside. Oh. It must be Soul's. Hmp I can read his soul anywhere. There's another one over there it... It can't be?! Asura's soul!? _

**SOUL'S POV**

Maka? Maka! Wake up! We're gonna be late for school!… Oh never mind just lay here… see if I ca—Maka? _She hugged me passionately _"I'm sorry Soul; I know I can sometimes be a bit "off", but I just realized how much you do for me... Uh yea… C'mon were gonna be late if we don't hurry and get ready "oh! Right!**_." _**_Her blush deepened._

**_At School_**

Hey Kid… "Yea?" Has Maka been acting weird to you lately? "Hmm…Well she did look a bit troubled about something why?" Oh it's just do you think you could see what's wrong with her? "Sure thing Soul." Thanks

** KID'S POV **

Hey Maka.. "Yea?" Is something troubling you? "Well... No nothing's wrong…" … "Kid?" You disgust me Ox! How dare you walk in here and act like you can have one hair leaning in one direction! Tomorrow if I see with that hair not shaved or it's not symmetrical I'm cutting it off myself… GOT. IT!? "Yes kid!" _that made Maka laugh a little_

**SOUL'S POV **

_Maka's not home yet I hope she's ok… Why am I worrying so much? She's been gone longer than this before and returned safely so why is it such a problem now?- I'm not falling for her… am I? suddenly the door swung open "_Hey Soul_" Oh thank God she's ok…_

**MAKA'S POV**

_I've been thinking a lot and I haven't been able to keep my eyes off Soul… his lustful ruby eyes and his snow white hair there very captivating. I wonder if he feels the same way about me… _

**SOUL'S POV**

_Maybe I should go talk to her… Oh what am I thinking why would she want to talk to me? I sighed well… its worth a shot._

**MAKA'S POV **

_I was just about to knock on Soul's door to ask him how he felt and the door swung open in front of me… _Something wrong Soul? "Uh well I was gonna ask you the same thing, I mean since you've been acting a bit off." Oh, there was something I was going to tell you ,but I'm not quite sure how to put it. "Might as well say it we have all weekend." I had a dream…and in it was me looking and deciphering souls one by one. Yours was in there. Then there was an illuminating light and another soul I started to decipher it only to figure out… that is was Asura's. "You're joking right?" No it's all too real and frightening _all of the sudden I realized I was practically cuddling Soul on the couch_

_I shifted a little bit to escape a bit of the awkwardness but Soul didn't move, maybe he did like me._ "Well, maybe it's because you haven't had much sleep, your mind can do quite some things whenever it hasn't rested long enough…" "I'll go get you a blanket so you can take a nap on the couch." Ok

**SOUL'S POV**

_I carried the blanket to Maka as she laid there looking so restless on the couch. I handed the blanket to her as she unraveled it to cover her. _Night Maka "Goodnight Soul"

**LATER IN THE EARLY HOURS OF THE MORNING **

_I woke up to a scream coming from the living room I ran in the room without even thinking about putting a shirt on to cover up my scar, I know how much It hurts Maka to see it. Maka was screaming in her sleep with the covers thrown onto the floor. Her skin shone in the light, I felt her forehead, she was in a cold sweat. I picked her up and sat on the couch with her. I got her to stop screaming and decided to carry her to her room, obviously loss of sleep wasn't her problem. As I laid her on her bed she clasped onto the back of my neck _"Soul, please don't leave." _I decided to do what she said not sure if it was the right thing to do but I felt like in that moment she needed me. I wrapped my arms around Maka as she buried her head in my chest. _"Thank you Soul" _I smiled to that and drifted off to sleep._

**MAKA'S POV**

_My eyes fluttered open and shut I felt strong arms around me…am I dreaming? I couldn't be it felt to realistic to consider that. I opened my eyes fully this time I was looking down and I saw a long scar across his chest… Soul? What the hell is Soul doing in my bed sleeping with me?!_ Soul what the hell are you doing in here sleeping with me?! "What are you talking about Maka you're the one who wanted me in here last night?!" I-I did? "Yes as a matter of fact you wouldn't let me leave your side last night. I was packing you to bed and then you wouldn't let go what else did you want me to do?!" I don't know…all I can remember from last night is that dream…Well thanks for being there for me anyways. "Sure thing." _I tried to hold back the tears but it then became a river of tears falling off my chin._

**SOUL'S POV **

_Damnit, I made her sad again… Well now here's some time to recap on what happened last night. To be honest I didn't mind being next to Maka. I think I really love her, but I don't think I'm willing to confess just yet. Those emerald eyes filled with tears stared back at me. So I went for the thing that sounded like it was most comfortable for the instance. I knelt down kissed her on the cheek and hugged her._ It's gonna be ok Maka, I swear I won't leave you.

**MAKA'S POV**

Thank you Soul…_ I hugged him back and tighter. He kissed me on the cheek I thought that should say it all ,but I don't know if he means it or not._

**LIZ'S POV**

_Maka came over today, she asked me if she knew anything about boys and their ways of saying they like you... That brought a smirk to my face as I dragged her inside and sat her on the couch… _First! If a guy likes you he'll look directly in your eyes when he talks to you or if he's just staring. Second! They're going to be extra nice to you and not give out any smart remarks. Third! He'll spend a bunch of time talking to you and sometimes pull something off ,but considering the fact it's you were talking about all he might do is hug/cuddle you "Hey!" Alright well thank you for asking! Bye-bye! _I wonder who Maka has her eyes on… This, I __have__ to find out._

**KID'S POV**

Hey Liz, Patty why was Maka here? "She stopped by to ask me what the signs were if a boy likes you." That's odd, Maka doesn't seem like the dating type. _I wonder who she plans on looking for. _Hmm. Girls! "Yes Kid?" We're going to find out who Maka is trying to date! _"Already planned on doing that, but maybe we can accomplish more with all three of us.(Liz)" _"Yay were going on an adventure!(Patty)"

**SOUL'S POV**

_I was just sitting on the couch watching TV and then Maka came in _"Hey." Hey. "You wanna watch a movie?" Sure. _I didn't understand why she had picked a horror movie, but decided to go along with it. Maka came and sat down with me there was a dip in the couch where she sat so it made us be really close. I didn't mind that either. The movie was pretty scary I had to hold in my jumps from the jump scares all I could do was widen my eyes when it got really scary because I didn't want to look like a wimp in front of the girl I liked. All of the sudden Maka put her hand on my shoulder and leaned her head on my other shoulder. I put my arm around her waist to give her comfort and so we'd be even closer. I think she didn't mind eat either when she sounded like she let out a sigh of relief. The movie finally ended. _You wanna watch another one? "Sure." _I popped in another movie as we sat back down on the couch cuddling._

**KID'S POV**

_We had been watching Soul and Maka through the window for a long time my eyelids started to droop, but I shook myself trying to stay conscious. Their cuddling on the couch, so Soul's the one Maka wants… _Liz, Patty! I think we can do our friend a little favor and hook her and Soul together. What do you say? "I say yes! (Liz)" "Giraffe's!(Patty)"Well then starting on Monday were gonna get these two as close as possible!

**MAKA'S POV **

_We must've fell asleep on the couch last night because when I woke up I was still hugging Soul…I shifted my head just a little and Soul moved too. I was dozing off to sleep again whenever I felt gentle lips on my forehead. I smiled and fell asleep again._

**SOUL'S POV**

_I woke up and yawned. I glanced over at the clock and it was 10:51! Oh crap, were late for school!_ Maka wake up. Maka wake up! "Hmm Soul leave me alone." Trust me there's nothing I'd rather be doing than this, but it happens to be a Monday and it's 10:51 "What?!" _Maka shot up and looked at the time. _"Should we just call in sick?" Might as well it would be kind of awkward to show up this late…especially both of us. _Maka's face started turning red I laughed and brushed her hair behind her ear._

**MAKA'S POV **

_I grabbed Soul's hand that was against my face looked into his eyes and smiled. _Maybe we should contact Lord Death "Ok, but you gotta fake the sickness, say I'm in the bathroom vomiting and then you run to the trash can. Got it?" Mmhm! 42-42-564 whenever you wanna knock on Death's door… "Hey, hey, hey Meister Maka something wrong? You and Soul didn't show up to school?" Lord Death it happens to be that Soul and I are sick he is in the bathroom vomiting and I… _Run's to trash can and "pukes" _ "Oh my! Looks like you really are under the weather well then you might as well stay home, don't want the other kids getting sick now do we?" No sir "Alrighty than Miss Maka bye!" _I love that Soul and I can cuddle on the couch all day now, but I want more from him like…a kiss_

**SOUL'S POV**

Well well aren't you quite the actor? "….Hah you could say that." Well what do you want to do now that we have the whole day off? "I'm not sure, watch more movies, eat popcorn, "chill?" Sure why not.

**KID'S POV**

_Maka and Soul never showed up today. What the hell are they up to? I'll have to check up on them later..._

**SOUL'S POV**

_I really want to tell Maka how I feel about her but I haven't gotten very far in doing so. I was hoping maybe she'd get the message by now and understand I really like her. Maybe she has her questions too… I felt Maka's grip grow tighter I looked at the screen and realized why I laughed under my breath and squeezed her a little bit. I took her hand in mine and held it tight, her hands were so delicate with little callouses from when she holds me in weapon form. I've always loved these hands. I paused the movie and Maka looked up confused. I held my breath for a moment then let the words spill out_… Maka? "Yea Soul?" I was meaning to tell you this sooner, but… I really like you Maka and if you don't feel the same for me that's fine but I had to say that sooner or later. "No Soul, its fine and yes…I do feel the same for you. I didn't know if you did or not so I just kept quiet." Hah well glad I got that ou—_I felt Maka's lips smash against mine, I pulled down on her back so we could deepen the kiss I didn't think she was ready for a French kiss which I would have liked but this works. I broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. _Where did that come from? _Her face reddened and she hung her head in embarrassment I put my fingers to her chin and lifted her head up. _Hey don't be embarrassed. _I gave her a smile the kissed her one last time. _

**KID'S POV**

Did you see that Liz? Looks like we won't have to hook them up after all, they can do it all on their own _I was sort of determined to get the together, now all that spying and plotting all went to waste. I knew that it would all end well though._


End file.
